One Bottle of Sake
by Suicidal-kun
Summary: Two blondes, sake, and a bed. What could go wrong there? Naruto/Ino One-shot. Lemon warning, my first actually, hope you enjoy it!


A/N: Let me take this opportunity to apologize for the continued long wait you guys are going through for the updated chapter of my other fanfic, _Naruto-sensei_. And to be honest, the long wait is probably due to the fact that I kind of lost my passion for writing, but I am trying to get it back, and hopefully writing this Naruto/Ino one-shot will do just the trick. Oh and warning, this entire story is pretty much just a lemon. So yeah, read at your own risk, and if you find sexual literacy offending, stop reading now.

* * *

Inside the apartment was practically nothing, some old, used furniture, filthy clothes could be found anywhere, and opened instant ramen cups could be seen covering nearly the entire room. And the small one bathroom(with a broken toilet, a clogged up sink, and a shower head that only had two settings, skin-burning hot, and bone-freezing cold) no bedroom apartment was very dark, the one window in the place covered with blinds that had several holes in them.

Then suddenly came a loud crashing noise as light from a nearby streetlight quickly filled the once dark apartment through the busted door, as two blondes stumbled into the apartment giggling. The reason for the busted door was that the male blonde being the renter of the apartment quickly gave up entering the key into the keyhole after the third unsuccessful try, and opted for a different way to enter.

The female blonde, with a bottle of sake in her hand, clumsily tripped over her own feet and spilled some of the precious alcoholic beverage onto the floor. She simply just looked at the other blonde and giggled again, "Oopsie-daisy! Lookie what I did to your carpet Naru-chan!"

Naruto just looked at her and erupted in a fit of laughter. "Look around you, Ino-chan. The small drops of sake you just dropped are probably worth more than this entire place!" He grabbed the sake bottle out of her hand and took a huge swig of the beverage and closed his eyes tight, as the beverage made its way down his throat. He then walked her to the already made pull-out sofa, nearly knocking over a lamp on the small walk to it and pushed her onto the bed. "However Ino-chan, you shall still be punished for your crime!"

He practically jumped on top of her and sloppily slid his tongue into her mouth. A small voice went through his head saying that having drunk sex with his best friend ever since both were made Jounin wouldn't be a good idea, but the moan coming from the equally inebriated Ino, forced this already small voice to become inaudible as he allowed instinct to take over.

Naruto continued to tongue wrestle with Ino, both quite enjoying the exploration of each other's mouths, as he desperately tried to take off his shirt. He finally got his arms out of the shirt, but was less successful getting his head free. He struggled to get the thing off his head. Ino laughed at how foolish he looked, but eventually took pity on him and helped him take the shirt off. "You know its people like you that make people believe that awful myth that blondes are stupid, Naru-chan." said Ino as she giggled and stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

Naruto frowned, but decided just to add more to her punishment later on and quickly took advantage of her stuck-out tongue and moved his mouth over it, sucking it. Ino opened her eyes wide, but soon closed them, enjoying having Naruto suck on her tongue, as she wrapped an arm around his head and ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair. Naruto then stopped sucking on her tongue and whispered softly into her ear, "That's another thing you're going to have to pay for my dear. Just you wait." He smiled and nibbled on her earlobe.

Ino moaned softly and smiled, too. "I'm looking forward to it, Naru-chan." Naruto made his way down to her neck and started nibbling and kissing it and Ino moaned much louder. "Oh shit! That's the spot!" Naruto, proud of himself for finding Ino's sweet spot, doubled his efforts, the sound of Ino's moans egging him on to bite even harder, his canines almost braking the skin. And the harder he bit her, the louder her moans became, until Naruto was practically biting into her with full force.

"You like it rough, don't you, Ino-chan?" asked Naruto in a teasing manner as he smiled to himself at hearing the small disappointed sound Ino made when he stopped.

"What can I say? I'm a bad girl. Punish me."

Naruto grinned. "As you wish." With that, he ripped off her top, exposing her breasts. Ino gasped in surprise at his action, as Naruto stared at her chest. "What beautiful breasts you have, Ino-chan."

But before Naruto could continue, Ino placed a hand on Naruto's chest and ran a hand across it and his abdomen. As she did this, Naruto froze in his action for a moment, but quickly continued, ready to play with her breasts. Ino noticed this stop in his movement and smiled. "Wow Naru-chan! Who knew you were so ripped? Very sexy, a shame you always hide it under that hideous orange you love to wear so much." Naruto hesitated again, at the insult of his favorite color and Ino took full advantage of it. And with strength Naruto didn't know she had, Ino flipped Naruto onto his back, as she sat on top of him.

"The tables have turned, Naru-chan. Now I'm in charge." She laughed as she leaned over him, her exposed breasts dangling in front of Naruto's eyes, daring him to hold them, almost begging him. But the dangling treats quickly disappeared and in their place came a sensation that sent electricity up Naruto's spine, causing a groan to leak out between his lips, while Ino's lips were on Naruto's chest, over one of his nipples. Ino continued to suck on Naruto's nipple while exploring his body with the soft touch of her hands, the combination of the two giving Naruto a gigantic erection, which didn't take long for Ino to find.

She released her lips from Naruto's nipple as her hand went over the quite large bulge in Naruto's pants and she started giggling. "Well, well, well. Looks like Naru-chan Jr. is excited, isn't he? Better let him out to play." She quickly pulled down his pants and boxers and smiled with a hint of lust in her eyes as she looked at his manhood. "Now that's what I'm talking about! What a marvelous piece of meat you have there." She put her hand around his member and slowly and softly stroked it, smiling as she saw the look of frustration in Naruto's eyes.

"You just gonna tease me, or what? Come on! Please, give me more."

"Hmmm...Nu-uh."

"Why not?!"

Ino smiled, stood up on the bed, and slipped out of her skirt and panties. "Because you have to do me first." She leaned over Naruto's face and sat on her knees, forcing her womanhood into his face, though he showed no signs of discomfort, as he eagerly licked the already present wetness, sticking his tongue inside of her, as deep as he could. Ino moaned loudly and put a hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair.

She looked around the room and smiled as she found what she was looking for and grabbed a half drunken bottle of sake and poured the liquid down her throat. While she drank, Naruto found her clit and sensually bit down on it, sending an incredible wave of pleasure all through Ino's body, causing her to stop drinking and spit up the sake already in her mouth as she nearly screamed in pleasure. And after a few seconds, which felt like an eternity of pleasure to Ino, she climaxed into Naruto's mouth, who lustfully drank the juices which came out of her body.

Ino quickly got off his face and kissed him, both loving the taste of the other's mouth, for Naruto, the taste of the sake Ino just drank, and for Ino, the taste of her own juices. After breaking the kiss, Ino rested on Naruto's chest and sighed. "That was amazing; you're incredible with your tongue, Naru-chan."

"Don't rest yet, Ino-chan, we're not nearly finished, yet." And before Ino could do anything, Naruto had pulled the same sneaky trick she had, and was once again on top, kneeling over her, with his erection resting between her breasts. "You didn't think you'd get away without returning the favor and pleasuring me, did you?"

"I guess not, and you're right, I got my pleasure, it's only fair that you get yours." She took a rather large swig from the bottle of sake and closed her eyes as it burned down her throat. "I'm all yours to do whatever you want with."

"Good to know." Naruto said as he grabbed both Ino's breasts and squeezed them around his member, almost causing Ino to spit up more sake, after taking another drink, and started to thrust. He groaned, "Fuck, your breasts feel so good around my dick. Do me a favor, and hold your breasts around my member." Ino complied and did just as he asked and Naruto let go and placed his hands on the bed, a little higher then Ino's head as he continued to thrust between her breasts. Ino also quite enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's member thrusting between her breasts and moaned a little each time he would thrust. "I'm gonna cum!" Yelled Naruto as he groaned loudly and climaxed on Ino's breasts and face.

Naruto got off her and sat down panting, as Ino breathed slowly, licking cum from the side of her mouth, tasting it. She wiped the rest of the cum off her face, but left the cum that landed on her breasts alone as she crawled up to Naruto and started kissing his inner-thigh. Naruto groaned and she continued her way up his thigh, reaching his balls and sucking on them. Naruto groaned as she played with his balls, sucking and licking one, while softly messaging the other. She then lifted his legs a little, and quickly entered her middle finger into his anus. Naruto yelped loudly from the mixture of surprise, pain, and extreme pleasure as she slowly moved her finger in and out of his anus.

Ino was happy to see that Naruto's member had become hard again and started stroking it. "Looks like you find my finger in your bum-hole quite pleasurable, don't you Naru-chan?"

Naruto just groaned in return and yelled in pleasure as Ino entered her index finger in as well, using both to spread open the inside of his anus. "If you continue, I'm going to cum again."

Ino stopped stroking his member and pulled her fingers out of Naruto's anus, much to the displeasure of Naruto himself. "Well, we can't have you coming already, can we? We have to save this erection for the main course."

Naruto smiled and agreed, "Alright, but you better be incredibly tight." Ino giggled and stroked Naruto's member a little more as she aligned herself right above it and slowly allowed the cock to sink inside her, the feeling incredible for the both of them. Once Naruto was completely inside, Ino drank some more of the sake and poured the last remaining sake in the bottle over Naruto's mouth for him to drink, which he happily did.

Both smiled at each other and Ino started bouncing up and down, sliding Naruto's member in and out of her. Both moaned due to the pleasure and Ino leaned back, placing her arms on the bed, as Naruto took control and started thrusting into her like a jack rabbit. Ino moaned loudly and bent her index finger in front of her mouth and bit down on it relatively hard each time Naruto would thrust inside of her. She then leaned over and kissed Naruto lustfully, biting down on his lower lip so hard, that it started bleeding and then she licked at the wound, while thrusting back into Naruto. The two quickly found a pace and started thrusting into each other at the same time. 

Both found this pace too slow, and together quickened their speed, thrusting faster and faster into each other. Ino suddenly gasped, as an incredible feeling of pleasure shot through her entire body. She sat up and began thrusting at a speed, which Naruto couldn't keep up with, while practically screaming with pleasure. Naruto put one hand on her hip, helping him attempt to keep up and another on one of her breasts, squeezing and messaging it and playing with her nipple between his index and middle fingers. Ino stuck three fingers into her mouth and sucked on them and put her other hand over the breast Naruto wasn't playing with and started messaging it as she screamed, "Oh GOD!! I'M COMING!!"

And she climaxed all over Naruto's member, which was still inside her. And the incredible feeling of her juices and his pre-cum all around his member and Ino herself clamping down around Naruto's member caused him to groan very loud and to have the most intense orgasm in his life, climaxing inside of her, while arching his back as high as he could and holding down Ino as low as he could at the hips.

Ino collapsed onto Naruto's chest, both panting very fast. Ino was the first to speak after what seemed like an eternity of silence, "That was so incredible, I've never climaxed except by myself in my entire life and tonight I had an orgasm not once, but twice!" Naruto looked down at her for a second and then he burst into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny! It's true! This is the first time I've actually climaxed during sex!"

Naruto continued to laugh, "I guess I'm just that damn good, aren't I?"

Ino stuck out her tongue, "Nah, I think it was all the sake running through my blood."

Naruto stuck his arm out to a table that had several sake bottles on it, some standing up straight, some on their sides, and some with dust on them from staying there untouched for so long, and grabbed an unopened bottle and took the cork off with his teeth and spit it aside. He then took a huge swig and drank nearly half of it and smiled, "Then you better drink some more, the sake in your blood is probably almost gone, thanks to that _workout_."

Naruto handed her the bottle and Ino eagerly put the bottle to her lips and drank the rest of the alcoholic drink, though a lot leaked out the side of her mouth. "Thanks Naru-chan, I can always use more sake."

"Good and I hope that refilled your level of alcohol because," Naruto pushed his member, which was still inside of her and now hard again, deeper inside of her and smiled as she gasped. "I think it's time we started round two."

Ino smiled and giggled, "I think you're right."

"Damn straight, I am!" Naruto practically threw Ino off of him as he flipped her on his back and smiled. "My turn to be on top." Naruto drove his member into Ino, causing her to moan, but the sounds of her moans were drowned out by Naruto's own thoughts, thoughts about how this whole crazy night started...

_Naruto practically collapsed unto the bar stool as he sat down and told the bartender to give him several bottles of sake, no cup necessary. He just had a hard mission hunting down a once great friend, turned missing-nin and he needed to drink to forget about it. What possessed Shino of all people to betray the village in favor of Kumogakure, fleeing with Hinata as an offering is something Naruto would never understand. And the look of sheer horror and pain in Shino's face as Naruto was forced to slice his head off, is something that he never wanted to think of again._

_Just as he finished the first bottle and was about to start his second, a beautiful woman sat down on the stool next to his. "Hey Naruto, I heard about your mission. I'm so sorry that you're the one who had to kill him, but I guess doing things like that comes with the territory, huh? After all, you are an Anbu Captain, arguably the best one in history, and next in line for the title of Hokage, once Tsunade-sama steps down."_

_Naruto simply grunted in return and downed the second bottle of sake in one swig. Ino frowned, "Hey now Naruto, you shouldn't drink so much, do you want to end up with a liver as bad as Tsunade-sama's? There's better ways to deal with stress, come on let's go somewhere else." Ino grabbed Naruto's arm and attempted to pull him out of this hell hole and his bad mood, but he simply pulled his arm away and continued to drink. Now Ino was really mad, "Goddamn it Naruto! Here I am trying my fucking hardest to play Miss Nice Girl and help you out and you're just acting like a big fucking baby! What do I have to do to help you out? Huh?! What do I have to do to keep you from killing yourself over something that was out of your control!?"_

_Naruto simply put a sake bottle in front of her and said one word, "Drink."_

_So that's exactly what she did, she drank. She drank so much, that she was going bottle for bottle with Naruto and within only an hour, the bar table was nearly completely covered with empty sake bottles and two laughing blondes sat on stools, both with relatively large blushes on their cheeks. "...And then I grabbed him by the shoulders and told him, I told him, 'Goddamn it Sasuke! You're like a brother to me! So just fucking stop all this bullshit and come back to the village! Come back as a friend, not a foe!' And want to know what the fucker did?"_

_Ino downed another bottle and slammed it on the table, "What did he do?"_

"_He stabbed me! The motherfucker stabbed me! It went completely through my abdomen, I saw the fucker as a brother and he stabs me!" Naruto banged the table as he laughed. "It was finally at this point, that I realized that he'd never come back, so I did what I had to do, I killed him. That was the first time I had to kill a comrade." Naruto sighed and grabbed a new bottle of sake and put it to his lips and tilted his head as far back as he could, as he drank it._

_Ino chuckled, thinking about how stupid she must have been when she had her little school girl crush on Sasuke. "Let's forget about him and Shino and every other bad person for now. That's the past, let's focus on the future." She lifted a half empty bottle of sake. "To the future."_

_Naruto nodded and lifted the bottle of sake in his hand as well, clanking it with Ino's. "The future." They both drank what sake was left in their bottles and slammed them down on the table as Naruto let out a loud belch. "Hey barkeep! Give us some more sake!"_

_The bartender walked up to them and laughed, "Sorry, but you two cleaned me out, cleaned me out of that brand anyways, never knew two people could drink so much and not die on the spot."_

_Naruto and Ino simply nodded. Both knew that they had drunken much more than the average drinker, hell even for the veteran drinker who spends all his time in a bar. And yet, both were still relatively not drunk, sure they were more than a little tipsy, but they weren't drunk enough to black out and forget all of the world's problems, and that's just how drunk Naruto intended to get. "Well then, what do you got?"_

"_Not anything stronger then what you've been drinking, if that's what you're looking for."_

_Naruto looked at him suspiciously, "You've got nothing stronger than that? What kind of bullshit is that?"_

_The bartender looked around and sighed, "Alright, I do have something stronger, too much stronger as a matter of fact. It's a type of sake from the far north, it's supposed to be illegal in Hi no Kuni, but I may or may not have gotten my hands on some of it. Interested?"_

_Naruto and Ino looked at each other and nodded in agreement that they were indeed, very interested in this drink so powerful that it's supposed to be illegal. "Alright, we're interested. How much?"_

"_200,000."_

_Naruto nearly roared in anger. "Two-two hundred thousand yen?! Are you fucking kidding me? That's outrageous just for a bottle of alcohol!"_

_The bartender just smiled at Naruto. "Sorry kid, that's the price, and I ain't gonna sell this stuff for a penny less. Take it or leave it."_

_Naruto would have continued fighting but he felt his buzz fading and decided that having a night of not remembering all the people he had to kill would be worth that kind of money. So he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed the bartender the money. Ino looked at him surprised. "You're really going to pay that much just for some alcohol?"_

_Naruto just looked at her and smiled. "Why the hell not? All I have to say is, it better be as good as he says, or else I'm getting my money back, through any means necessary." The bartender quickly came back with a rather small bottle of alcohol and two double-shot glasses. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, _that's _what I'm paying for? I don't think so and didn't I tell you, no cups? That includes shot glasses."_

_The bartender just laughed, "Trust me kid, this is enough and all you really need is just one shot, you're lucky that I'm bringing the double-shot glasses. Besides, there's just one bottle and there's two of you, you need the double-shot glasses."_

_Naruto just angrily grunted, upset but compliant. The bartender set down the two glasses in front of Ino and Naruto and put the bottle in-between the glasses. "Now, you two fully understand what you're doing right? This bottle of sake is more powerful than any you ever have and ever will drink, especially with the current level of alcohol in your body, drinking this may or may not kill you, I don't know. Remember the choice is up to you whether you drink it or not, I don't care either way, I already have your money and this bottle is now yours. Do with it however you wish, just remember that you've been warned. So if you two die, don't come back and haunt my ass, claiming that I was the cause of your death." The bartender then walked off, to serve some other customers._

_Ino and Naruto stared at the bottle for a good 4 minutes before Ino finally spoke up, "Maybe we shouldn't drink it, not now anyways. We're already pretty buzzed, let's just call it a night and maybe save this for a special occasion?"_

_Naruto was about to agree, when the image of Shino dying flashed before his eyes and he knew he had to drink it. "No, let's drink it now, I am anyways." Naruto took off the cork on the bottle and poured it into the glass that sat in front of him. He then offered to pour Ino a shot._

"_I don't know, I mean you heard what he said, this shit could be dangerous."_

"_Dangerous my ass, the barkeep was just overreacting to get us to buy this shit, it's probably just piss water, but hey even piss water is something to drink."_

"_I don't know..."_

"_Come on, it's just one bottle of sake. What's the worst that could happen?"_

_Ino gave in, _"_Ok, I'll drink it." Naruto smiled and filled her double-shot glass with the alcoholic liquid. "It's just one bottle of sake, right?"_

"_Exactly." And on that note, they clinked their glasses together and downed the liquid. And the next thing Naruto remembered, he kicked down his door, with the expensive sake replaced with some cheap liquor store sake, horny with an equally horny blonde goddess eager to be fucked._

...Naruto stopped thinking about earlier that night and focused on the moaning beauty lying down underneath him. He continued to thrust deep inside of her, as he grabbed one of her breasts and proceeded to suck on it. Ino gasped as she felt Naruto's lips and tongue explore her breasts, the feel of his tongue licking in a circular motion around her nipples causing her to moan even louder.

The sounds of Ino's moans excited Naruto and he sped up the pace of his thrusting. "Oh yes Naruto! Yes! That feels so good!" Ino wrapped her legs around Naruto's lower back and pushed down each time he drove his member inside of her, to help him get deeper. Naruto stopped playing with her breasts and kissed his way up her body to her neck, where he greedily licked and bit her, enjoying the sounds of her loud moans. Ino then wrapped her legs even tighter around Naruto's lower back and put one hand on his back and the other on his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm-I'm coming again Naru-chan!" Ino climaxed once again while Naruto's member was still inside of her, he continued to thrust into her, the feeling amazing. He then stopped kissing her neck and pulled out; he stroked his member for a few seconds and then yelled out Ino's name loudly as he climaxed all over her torso.

Naruto practically collapsed on top of Ino as he passionately kissed her. She kissed him back with as much passion and after several minutes, the two broke the kiss, panting. Naruto was the first to catch his breath and spoke, "Holy shit that felt so good Ino-chan."

Ino caught her breath as well, "Hell yeah it was! You want to try to go for the hat-" But before she could even finish, she was interrupted by the sound of Naruto snoring. "So much for the rumor that he had an endless supply of stamina, not that I'm complaining about his stamina, having three orgasms without even really stopping, must guys I know could never pull that off. Besides, I'm too worn out myself to go another round, anyways." Ino laughed and fell asleep nearly right after saying this.

It wasn't until around noon the next day that Ino finally woke up, with the sun blazing in her face and the worst hangover in her entire life. "Never again," whispered Ino, for talking in a normal tone hurt too much, "will another drop of alcohol touch these lips. Never again."

She looked over and saw Naruto sleeping naked and then realized she wasn't in her own bed. "Aw shit. It wasn't a dream." She kicked the snoring Naruto, mostly because his snoring was killing her head, and woke him up. "Hey, wake up! We need to talk about last night."

Naruto just groaned and turned around, "Talk later, sleep now." And after that statement, Naruto turned back around and was out like a light, nothing Ino could do would even stir him out of his sleep.

Ino just sighed and looked around Naruto's apartment. "Fuck, what a dump." She then noticed on the table next to the sofa was a bottle of sake practically with her name on it. She reached for it, like a starving man would a piece of meat and smiled. "Hair of the dog." And as she was about to drink the wonderful alcohol a small voice in her head spoke up, 'What happened to that promise you just made not 3 minutes ago about never drinking again? Hmm?' Ino just stuck out her tongue and spoke to herself. "Oh what's the big deal? It's just one bottle of sake."

* * *

A/N: So, how was that? Was it alright for my first lemon? I know that for supposedly being incredibly drunk, they didn't act like it, but whatever. Having them be drunk just came to me as a way for Naruto and Ino to have sex, but I think I should master how to write a normal lemon before even attempting to write one where they have complete drunken, sloppy sex. And to my loyal fans of my other story, _Naruto-sensei_, hopefully I'll be updating that story soon. Good news is this upcoming Thursday is my last day of school so I'll have a lot more time to write and writing this did put me back into a writing mood and should get me out of my slump. We can only hope, right? Until next time, adios amigos.


End file.
